Simple but Complicated III
by Jellybob 15
Summary: He's back to haunt Tea and Yami. That's right, P. Seto. But wait, it's not actually P. Seto...it's Kaiba! Could Kaiba be the reincarnation of P. Seto? *Completed*
1. Mysterious Dreams

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Yami.   
  
A.N.- Can't believe it, huh? Well......ready or not....cause here it comes!  
  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Dreams  
  
~Kaiba Mansion~  
  
Seto Kaiba was a simple man of twenty years of age. But as simple as his life was, his dreams were not of this world. It felt that he already experienced these dreams in real life once. Could it be that he is the reincarnation of Priest Seto? But how? That still remains a mystery.   
  
It was 1:40 at night when Kaiba started to toss and turn, sprawling his bed sheets as he did so. Suddenly, the young Kaiba jumped from his bed and screamed, "TEA!" After he regained his composure he looked around at his surroundings. He breathed a sigh of relief after he saw that he was in his own room. "Why do I keep having this dream?" He thought out loud.   
  
~The Dream, Kaiba's POV~  
  
I woke up bright and early, awaiting the ceremony to begin. After changing into a lavishing blue and gold robe, I walked downstairs to see many people staring at me. "Welcome," my voice boomed. "I'm here to announce the engagement of the lovely Princess Gardner to me, Priest Seto." As I looked around, everyone started clapping. Soon, the talking became a gentle whisper. It was time. I walked to my postion and waited for my bride-to-be. Soon, Tea walked out in a beautiful blue wrap with a gold shaw. How I long awaited for this moment. To finally be engaged to the Princess, who I've had my eye on for decades.   
  
"Hello Seto," her voice rang in my ear as she approached.   
  
"Hello my dear," I answered as I took her hand in mine.   
  
She smiled weakly and looked over to a familiar person, sitting by the fountain. It was Pharoah Yami. "What was he doing here? He couldn't be after the Princess as well? I won't let him. I'll marry her and then we shall start a new life for ourselves." I smiled at this thought.   
  
"I have some distrubing news Seto," Tea whispered.   
  
"What is it?" I asked softly.   
  
"I cannot marry you." She said as she drew her hand back.   
  
"Why ever not?" I asked as I smiled at the audience.   
  
"For I am in love with another," she said softly.   
  
"Who?" I asked.   
  
"Pharoah Yami, please my dear.......do not be saddened." She said softly as she took off toward Yami.   
  
"Tea?" I called to her. She looked back. "You can't do this."   
  
"I'm sorry Seto, we cannot be together." She said as she left at once with Pharoah Yami.   
  
"TEA!!!" I yelled.   
  
~End Dream~  
  
Seto's heart beat faster as he thought of the dream. How was he in love with Tea? It does not make sense. He was not even alive during this time. "Who am I?" He whispered softly.   
  
THE NEXT DAY: GAME SHOP  
  
"Yami! Mail's here!" Tea yelled to Yami, who was still in bed.   
  
"Whatever...." She heard a mumble.   
  
She rolled her eyes and looked through the mail. Most of it was garbage until she came to a small envelope that read 'Domino High School' as the sender. She cocked an eyebrow and carefully opened it slowly. Her eyes widened when she read the contents inside.   
  
"Yami!" She yelled as she ran into the bedroom.   
  
"What?" She heard a voice from under the covers.   
  
"Get up! It's important!" Tea yelled.   
  
As if on command, Yami rose up and looked at her. She smiled and handed him the letter. He scanned the letter and yawned.   
  
"So?" He said.   
  
"What do you mean? It's our HS reunion for God's Sake!" Tea yelled.   
  
"And..." Yami said.   
  
Tea rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow.   
  
"Watch it!" Yami said as he protected himself.   
  
She smiled and sat down next to him.   
  
"Oh lighten up, I mean....we get to see....Mai.....and Tristan....and ooohh....Bakura!" Tea said.   
  
Yami blushed. "And you prefer Bakura over me?"   
  
"Why? Jealous?" She said.   
  
"No." He looked away from her.   
  
"Ohhh..." She whined.   
  
She turned his face toward her and gently kissed him on the lips.   
  
"Better?" She asked.   
  
He nodded and kissed her again.   
  
"Alright, now get out of bed." Tea said as she sprang up.   
  
"Why?" Yami whined.   
  
"Because I said so." Tea ordered.   
  
"Alright, here's ten bucks...now go to the mall." He said.   
  
"Ten bucks? I might as well strip for you for twenty bucks." She said.   
  
"That can be arranged," he said as she nudged him roughly.   
  
"Anyway, I'm going to the mall." She said.   
  
"Okay," Yami yawned.   
  
"Love you," she said as she left the room.   
  
"Me too," he called to her as he plopped back into bed.   
  
Tea changed into some comfortable clothes and grabbed Yami's keys to his red minivan. {Can you picture Yami in a minivan? I can't!} As she walked toward the van, she heard a loud screech coming from a black limo. Then she heard car doors open and then slam shut. "Kaiba?" She said as Kaiba walked toward her. He didn't answer.   
  
"Kaiba, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong....." He looked into her eyes. "Princess."   
  
Tea's eyes enlarged. Her keys fell to the floor from the utter shock. The only person that ever called her that was....  
  
P.Seto  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
A.N.- Cliffhanger!!!!!!! I suck so much. Anyway, how did you like it? Did you find it really gay or did you find it interesting? Please Review!!!!!!! 


	2. So it Begins

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Yami.   
  
A.N.- I was really surprised that I got reviews. I thought all of you were sick of P. Seto.....but I guess not. Anway, I have been receiving many comments of "going into depth with the characters," and "being a little more descriptive with the story." I thank you for helping me become a better writer and I don't mind comments like that. I hope this chapter suits everyone.   
  
Chapter Two: So it Begins.....  
  
Tea swallowed hard. Her body started to tense up once Kaiba called her the name that a certain priest once called her. She shook out of her state of shock and picked up her keys that had fallen a few seconds ago. Once she stood up again, her eyes met the fiery blue eyes of Kaiba. Her thoughts were racing like a jogger in a marathon. "What does he want from me?" She thought. "He couldn't be P. Seto....he's Kaiba....our Kaiba....not the one that tried to steal my millenium item." She reasoned. "But, how did he know that I was a Princess in Egypt?"   
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba was silent. Now he knew that his dreams were no fraud. She was the beautiful Princess of Egypt that he loved. "Wait!" He shouted to himself. "This wench could never meet up my desires." He shook his head angrily. "Those dreams......they're all lies." He rationalized.   
  
He felt reassured until a vision popped into his head. It felt like he was watching the whole thing through this person's eyes. Like if it was him. He could feel himself rise from a beautiful hand-crafted arm chair and walk toward a small wooden table that had a piece of jadded glass lying on top. He picked it up slowly and looked at his reflection. He was in a priest uniform. Same face as he.   
  
Kaiba shook his head violently and stared at Tea. ""What do you know of a priest in Cairo long ago?" He demanded. Tea stood back, a little shocked of his sudden knowledge of Priest Seto.   
  
"I know nothing." She said quickly.   
  
"Liar, I know you know something.....tell ME!" Kaiba yelled.   
  
Tea looked at Kaiba fearfully. "What's with him?" She thought. "How does he know about P. Seto?" She gave Kaiba a cold look, a look she once gazed at P. Seto with.   
  
"I tell no lie, I know nothing." She said softly.   
  
Kaiba glared at her. He knew she was lying. How could he make her tell her the truth of this priest that lived once before? A priest that could have been.....him.   
  
"I know you are pretending not to know. But let me tell you," he pointed a finger at her. "I will find out."   
  
With that, he turned around and walked toward his limo that was waiting patiently by the curb. He crawled in and continued his cold stare at Tea, until he could see her no more.   
  
Tea watched the limo disappear down the block. She stood there silently until she felt it was time to go back into the house. Once inside, she could hear Yami watching t.v. He glanced at her and smiled.   
  
"That was quick, forgot your purse or something?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
She shook her head solemnly and sat down next to him. He grew concerned from the sudden silence of Tea. He reached over and put an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly.   
  
"I have bad news." She said softly.   
  
"What? What's happened?" Yami asked.   
  
Tea swallowed hard and looked at him. She didn't want to tell him, but she felt that he had a right to know about Kaiba. She put a hand on his. "Seto Kaiba knows about P. Seto."   
  
Yami didn't look as surprised as she expected. He actually looked pretty calm about it. "It was bound to happen." He whispered to himself. He didn't realize Tea overheard.   
  
"What? Yami, what are you talking about? He couldn't have known...there's no possible way." Tea said as she shook her head.   
  
"I know it doesn't make sense, but think about it. He might be the reincarnation of P. Seto, just like you are when you were Princess Gardner." Tea sighed because she knew he was right.   
  
"Still Yami, I don't believe he is P. Seto. He doesn't even know who P. Seto was." Tea said.   
  
Yami thought about it for a second. He knew there had to be a logical explanation for Kaiba's sudden knowledge of his priesthood. A light bulb lit above his head.  
  
"Remember when you told me that you used the millenium belt on P. Seto before we left? What if Kaiba is getting all the memories that P. Seto lost when you erased his memories." Yami said.   
  
Tea's eyes widened. She never thought about that, probably because she wanted to forget about that day. I mean, it was the day that she almost lost Yami and the others.   
  
"Yami, you're right!" Tea yelled as she stood up and covered her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked as he took her hands away.   
  
"What if he remembers everything about P. Seto?" Tea said as tears started to form on her eyelids.   
  
"We just have to prepare for the worst....." Yami said as he wiped her tears away and held her face. {Inspiring words, eh? LOL}  
  
Tea nodded and hugged him tightly. He sighed to himself and held her close.   
  
"Please Yami, don't let me go." Tea whispered into his ear.   
  
"Never," he said as she continued to sob into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
  
Kaiba walked into his office looking around for his cell phone. Finally, he found it under a stack of papers. He breathed in deeply and flipped the cover open. He quickly dialed the number and listened to the light ring of his cell phone. Soon, a young woman answered the phone.   
  
"I knew we would be in touch Kaiba." The young woman said.   
  
"Whatever, listen I need some information about the past life of a priest that looked similar to me." Kaiba ordered as their was a silence.   
  
"It's about time you learned of your past life Kaiba," the young woman replied.   
  
"What? You mean you know of this imposter!?" Kaiba yelled.   
  
"Please Kaiba, calm down....I can help you." She said softly.   
  
"Well, start talking....." Kaiba said angrily.   
  
"I need to see you face to face, that way I can SHOW you of your past life." She said.   
  
Kaiba thought about it for a second. "Do I really wanna know of this guy?" He thought as he thought about his dream. "I mean, what if it's something I don't want to know?"   
  
"Kaiba?" The woman questioned.   
  
"Yes, I'm here." He looked down at his opened planner.   
  
"Do you want to learn the secrets of your past?" She asked.   
  
"Yes, tommorrow.......noon.....the museum." Kaiba said as he hung up the phone, not waiting for a reply.   
  
He looked out the window of his building. He was determined to find out about his life tomorrow. Like it or not. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "I need to know."   
  
  
  
  
~To be continued......~  
  
A.N.- How was that? Was it confusing? I hope you liked it, besides the cliffie....*looks at angry reviewers..* Anyway, Who is this mysterious woman? Will she help him? Will he accept the new knowledge of P. Seto? Find out on the next chapter of "Simple but Complicated III." 


	3. I believe you not

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Yami.   
  
A.N.- Sorry for the inconvience, but I actually did put in that Yami and Tea were living together...and then I erased it...that's why I thought you knew. Anyway, to keep you updated Yami and Tea live in a decent sized apartment...and it's not in the Game Shop!! Yugi lives in the Game Shop with Misty....if any of you recall from the first story. Well...again...sorry and if you have any more questions feel free to email me at anna460@cs.com.   
  
Chapter Two: I believe you not  
  
Kaiba shielded his eyes from the sun as he walked down the street to the museum. As he neared the museum, he wore a determined look that showed that he was ready for anything. He walked up the stairs to the building. Each stair felt like he was moving closer and closer to his destiny. He grunted as he walked through the automatic doors to the reception desk. The woman at the desk looked up and smiled.   
  
"How may I help you, Sir?" She asked polietly.   
  
"I'm looking for Isi-" He stopped when he felt somebody touch his shoulder.   
  
"Are you ready Kaiba?" The young voice asked.   
  
"No, but let's get this over with." He declared as he walked beside her to a small room.   
  
As he walked in the room, he saw hieroglyphics written on the walls. As he continued his search, he saw many Egyptian vases and statues of cats. He looked away and tried to focus on the woman in front of him. She was the only one that could help him. She pulled out a chair and ordered him to sit down. He gave a cunning smile and sat down quietly.   
  
"So you want to know of your past...." She said as she sat down next to him.   
  
"Yes, it's very important." He said as he put his briefcase to the side.   
  
"Tell me Kaiba....have you been getting dreams of a past life?" She asked as she put her hands on her lap.   
  
"Yes, but they are not mine." She listened carefully.   
  
"I see." She said as she closed her eyes. "Of a young Priest I suppose?"   
  
Kaiba only nodded and gave her an odd expression. She opened her eyes and looked at him.   
  
"What if I told you that you were this Priest?" She asked softly.   
  
"It's not possible." He said.   
  
"Are you sure?" She asked curiously.   
  
"What was she getting at?" Kaiba thought to himself. "I know I am not this imposter!" He screamed. "It's outrageous, there is no way!" He said to himself as he looked at her.   
  
"Actually, it's not as outrageous as you think..." She said.   
  
His eyes widened. Did she read his thoughts just now?   
  
"Stay out of my head," Kaiba declared.   
  
She smiled and touched the millenium item she wore around her neck.   
  
"Are you ready to see this so-called imposter?" She asked.   
  
He sighed and looked at her. "Yes."   
  
She closed her eyes again and breathed three words. "Clear your mind." He rolled his eyes and obeyed her instructions. That's when her millenium item started to glow. Somehow Kaiba felt his thoughts drift away. They were replaced by emptiness. He continued his stare at her. That's when he started getting a vision.   
  
~Kaiba's Vision~  
  
I started seeing through the eyes of another person again. I looked around and saw myself in a grand palace. AsI walked toward the outside. I saw Yami walking toward me. "Pharaoh..." I hissed as Yami looked at me.   
  
"I'm sorry about what happened between the Princess and you." I sneered. "I hope that we can still remain friends." Yami said as I looked away.   
  
"You are not worthy of my friendship." I said as he looked at me. "I must be going."   
  
"You will be forever in my prayers." Yami said as I continued to walk, pretending not to hear him.   
  
"Pharaoh Yami must be taught a lesson," I said as I walked to my temple.   
  
Inside, I heard a voice of a man. I turned around and looked at him. I gasped. It was Pegasus.   
  
~End Vision~  
  
Kaiba started gasping for air. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in the room again. That's when he saw her again. She frowned at him.   
  
"The past is not pretty." She said as I stood up.   
  
"I must be leaving." I said as she stood up.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to see more?" She asked.   
  
"Positive." I said as I started walking out.   
  
"Did you recognize the Priest?" She asked.   
  
Kaiba stopped and looked at her. "No."   
  
"I'm sure you have." She said.   
  
Kaiba walked up to her. "You know, don't you?"   
  
"If you sit down, you will know too." She said.   
  
"Fine." I said as I sat down.   
  
"Focus." She said as her item started to glow again.   
  
~Kaiba's Vision~  
  
"How can I help you?" I asked as the white-haired man walked up to me.   
  
"Would you like great power?" He asked.   
  
"What kind of question is that, old man?" I said.   
  
"Please, call me Pegasus." I looked at him.   
  
"I don't recognize your name." I said.   
  
"Of course you don't....I am from the future." He said.   
  
"You lie." I sneered.   
  
"I don't P. Seto....and just to show you....I have brought the reincarnations of Tea and Yami with me." He said. I looked at him.   
  
"How?" I asked as he pulled a couple of strands of hair away to reveal a gold item.   
  
"Now, I need a favor..." He said.   
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"If you can get the millenium items of Tea and Yami.....you will have great power....and the Princess."   
  
It was an offer I could not refuse. I nodded as he smiled and disappeared. I looked around the temple and walked back outside to Moto Palace. I walked in to see Yami. I smiled and sat down next to him. "Now, lets see if the old man is lying." I said as I looked at Yami.   
  
"Hello Pharaoh." I said.   
  
"P. Seto...." He said as I smiled.   
  
"How is Ishizu...?" I asked softly. {If you do not recall....Ishizu is Tea's sister....}  
  
"Ishizu?" He asked as I nodded.   
  
"Yes, your lover..." I said.   
  
"Oh yes....right..." I smiled. The old man wasn't lying. This is the future Yami.   
  
That's when Ishizu walked in. We both stood up. She smiled.   
  
"Hello Pharaoh and Priest Seto." She said softly.   
  
"Hello, my dear." Yami said as she blushed.   
  
My plan was working out perfectly. Now I would have Tea all to myself. I was about to say something when Princess Tea and Yugi walked in. Pharaoh Yami and I bowed before her. I stepped forward and smiled. "Hello Princess." I said. She looked at me. I walked up to her and was about to kiss her when she backed away.   
  
"My love.....what's wrong with you?" I asked.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I am no way in love or would ever be in love with you!" Tea yelled. I stepped back. This was going to be harder than I thought. She walked away from me. I was about to go after her, but Yami beat me to it. He must know the Princess from the future.   
  
{Do any of you recall this from the first story? Well, is it all coming together now?}  
  
~End Vision~  
  
Kaiba shook out of the vision and held his head.   
  
"Do you know who you were now?" She asked as Kaiba looked at her.   
  
"Yes, Priest Seto." Kaiba said softly. He looked at her. "You were there..."   
  
"Yes, I was....I was Tea's sister...back then...." She said.   
  
"I must be going..." Kaiba said as he stood up.   
  
"I know this is hard to digest, but you are who you are." She said.   
  
"Yes, and that is a corporate investor....not some stupid Priest." Kaiba said as he started to walk out.   
  
"We shall me again Kaiba." She said softly.   
  
"We'll see about that, Ishizu." Kaiba said as he walked out.   
  
  
  
~To be continued....~  
  
A.N.- Weird Chapter, huh? Well, hope you like it so far. I hope you understood it as well. It's kinda confusing because I am using some parts from the other stories....but the stories will come together. Somehow...... 


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (the show), but I do own Yami.   
  
To Readers:Midterms start next week for me, so that means I won't post another chapter until Friday or Saturday. Sorry, but I really need to study...because I have been slacking off. ^_^'   
  
Chapter Four: Realization  
  
Tea watched Joey with amusement as he whirled himself around on a feeble stool. She began to laugh at him once the stool started to squeal nosily. Her laughter met a climax once the stool collapsed under him. Yami looked up from his duel with Yugi to crack a smile at the two. After Tea calmed down she looked at her watch. Yami and her had been at the Game Shop for two hours already. She had to get moving. She had a date with Misty and Serenity at the mall to get a dress for the reunion.   
  
"Well, I have to get going....." Tea said as she stood up.   
  
After Yami placed a card down, he looked over to Tea.   
  
"Where are you going?" Yami asked.   
  
"Mall." Tea said as she grabbed her purse.   
  
"To do what?" Joey asked.   
  
"What else? Shop....and...." She wanted to push Yami's buttons. "I have to look for a date for the reunion." Yugi started to giggle to himself. Yami was about to respond when Tristan ran in, yelling something they could not understand. "Come again?" Tea asked polietly.   
  
"Date.......reunion....." Tristan spat out.   
  
Joey, who was used to this kind of language, nodded.   
  
"Who?" Joey asked.   
  
"Mai Valentine." Tristan said.   
  
Tea, Yugi, and Yami looked at Joey. They knew he had a thing for Mai.   
  
"That's......nice." Joey said as he turned away from Tristan.   
  
Tristan looked at his friend. He didn't know that Joey liked Mai.   
  
"Joey?" Tristan asked softly.   
  
Joey clenched his fist tightly and turned around.   
  
"What?" Joey said rudely.   
  
"Something wrong?"   
  
"No." Joey said as he walked out.   
  
Tristan looked at the group with confusion.   
  
"What just happened here?" Tristan asked curiously.   
  
"Let them explain it to you...." Tea said as she started walking out the door.   
  
Yami quickly walked after her.   
  
"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" She smiled at him.   
  
"Yeah," Tea said as she kissed his forehead and walked away.   
  
"That's not what I meant...!" Yami yelled as he heard laughter from down the block.   
  
Yami sighed and walked in. He was confronted by Tristan.   
  
"What did I wrong?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yami gave Yugi a pleading look. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and put a card down.   
  
"Long story......" Yami said as Tristan cocked an eyebrow. "You see...." Yami started.   
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Lets check that store out...." Misty said as Tea looked at the store Misty was referring to.   
  
"Um...you know what.....I'm gonna check out that one over there. I'll meet you guys back here in fifteen minutes...." Tea said as she waved and walked away from them.   
  
Tea gave a sigh of relief, she was glad to get away from them. She needed some time to be with herself. She walked into the store and looked around. As she skimmed through some articles of clothing, she finally saw a dress she liked. She took it off the rack and turned around to bump into a familar subject. She gasped.   
  
"Tea," Kaiba said coldly.   
  
"Hello Kaiba." Tea said as she tried to smile.   
  
He grunted and looked into her eyes. Tea felt like he was peering into her soul. She dropped her eyes slowly and cleared her throat.   
  
"So, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.   
  
"Mokuba wanted me to come." Kaiba said as he looked over to Mokuba who was on the other side.   
  
"Oh....for a second I thought you were shopping....and I thought....'wow Kaiba shopping in a women's section...he's really brave..' and then I...um...yeah....." She said uneasily.   
  
{You can tell she's really nervous, I wonder why? Must be the P. Seto situation....}   
  
He gave a shrewd smile. She blushed slightly. She couldn't believe Kaiba actually smiled at her stupidity. Actually she could. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away.   
  
"Well.....I better go...." She said. "By the way, are you going to the reunion?"   
  
"I don't partake in such dull events." Kaiba said.   
  
She sighed. He was back to his old self again. She was surprised he didn't bring up anything about P. Seto. She shrugged it off and looked at him. "Well.....goodbye.."   
  
"Hmph...." Kaiba replied.  
  
"Nice talking to you." Tea said polietly.   
  
"I'm sure we will have much to talk about in the future...." He said grimly.   
  
She paused as those words sunk in her head. She swallowed hard and walked out the store, forgetting about the dress she was supposed to purchase. Once she saw her friends, she walked toward them.   
  
"You okay?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Yeah, you look awfully pale." Misty said.   
  
"Never felt better." She said as she gave a convincing smile.   
  
They shrugged their shoulders as they walked out the mall toward Misty's car.  
  
~That Night~  
  
After Kaiba said goodnight to Mokuba, he walked into his unlit bedroom. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he climbed into bed and rested his head against the pillow. He dared not fall asleep. He knew he would just be awoken by silenced dreams and nightmares. As his eyes started to close uncontrollably, Kaiba allowed them to shut entirely. That's when he drifted off into the land of Cairo again.   
  
DREAM: Kaiba's POV  
  
"My plan failed Pegasus, the reincarnations of Tea and Seto have escaped." I called to the sky.   
  
That's when I heard a voice whisper in the wind. I jumped slightly, not expecting an answer to my statement. As I looked around I saw nothing.   
  
"You must bring them back to reclaim your worth." I heard the wind whisper again.   
  
"How? How will I bring them back here?" I called out again.   
  
"There is a spell that you must chant to turn the clock forward. I have left it for you under the words of wisdom." The voice said again.   
  
"Words of wisdom?" I called out. "What is this you speak of?"   
  
Silence. I thought about for a couple of minutes. That's when it hit me. The Bible. As if expected, I found an old sheet of papyrus under the Bible. As I read the spell I dropped to my knees and gripped the grains of sand mounted on the ground as the paper advised.   
  
"Oh creators of heaven and earth, grant me the power the times of our birth." I chanted as the sand turned into a minature hourglass. Curious to see of its power, I flipped it over.   
  
That's when I was sucked into a loophole. As the darkness surrounded me, I saw a light at the end. I walked through it. That's when I was in this strange world of steel carriages (cars) and tall huts (houses, buildings.) My curiosity drifted away, once I saw the lovely Princess walking into a large hut with...the Pharaoh! I followed them sneakily and continued to watch their every movement. As I entered the hut I was surrounded by thick blue walls and marble ground. I followed the Pharaoh's voice up the stairs to a brown door. I heard Tea's laughter from inside. I grinned and knocked on the door.   
  
"Who is it?" My angel asked as she opened the door.   
  
I grinned at her. Her mouth opened widely as a shrill scream came out. I grabbed her and was about to make a run for it when the Pharaoh intruded. I smiled at him. After a couple of exchanged words, two men walked up behind me. I identified them as the Pharaoh's guards. I smiled again and opened the loophole with the hourglass hidden in my robes. I dragged Tea into it, knowing very well that the Pharaoh would follow with his comrades. As we entered into a bright flash of light, Tea fainted. I pulled her into my present-day Egypt and placed her on the bed. I grinned at her lovely face, knowing she would be mine and not Yami's. I grunted satisfactorily and left the premises.   
  
END DREAM:  
  
Kaiba almost flew out of bed. He sat up, trying to collect all the information in the dream. He breathed heavily as he did so. He climbed out of bed and walked toward the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Once he did so he tried to clear his mind of what he was thinking. He couldn't. As he took one last glance at himself in the mirror, he whispered "I am Priest Seto."   
  
  
  
  
~To be Continued....~  
  
To Reader: Hope to write the next chapter soon. Hope you liked it. 


	5. No Way Out

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO.  
  
To Reader: This chapter has a couple of grammar mistakes....I didn't feel like correcting them...so whatever. Sorry....I'm in a bad mood.  
  
  
(Wednesday)  
  
Chapter 6: No Way Out  
  
After Kaiba realized that he was P. Seto, sleep was the last thing on his mind. He decided to call Isis for help, but nobody answered. He didn't pay to much mind to the unanswered call, I mean who would pick up at 3:00 in the morning? {Once again, don't answer that} He decided to take a shower and get dressed. After his shower, he looked through the many different styles of business suits. Each didn't catch his attention, except one. He pulled out a pair of khaki pants that looked like they haven't been worn in ages.   
  
"This should do," he whispered to himself as he put it on with a blue turtleneck.   
  
As he looked in the mirror, he felt different. "Must be the clothes." He thought as he looked closer into the mirror. "What if P. Seto is......" He shook his head and walked out of his bedroom toward the living room. As he was about to sit down, he heard a tiny voice.   
  
"Big brother, why are up so early?" Mokuba asked groggily.   
  
Seto looked over and smiled at his younger brother, who was wearing teddy bear pajamas.   
  
"No reason," Seto said as Mokuba smiled. "Did I wake you?"   
  
"Sort of," Mokuba said as he walked over and sat next to him. "Wow Seto, you look different."   
  
Seto's eyes closed slightly. "Just wanted to try something new."   
  
"Okay, if you say so....." Mokuba said as he smiled.   
  
"You should get back to bed." Seto advised as Mokuba shook his head.   
  
"You know once I get up, I can't fall back asleep!"   
  
"Well, it says in St. Matthew's Gospel that....." Seto's mouth opened slightly. "Oh my....."   
  
"Seto?" Mokuba asked curiously. "Are you-"  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Seto said hastily.   
  
"Um...okay..." Mokuba was confused.   
  
"You know what Mokuba, I'm gonna go for a walk...." Seto said as he quickly stood up and walked toward the main entrance.   
  
"Wait Seto?" Mokuba said as he ran after him. "Is something wrong?"   
  
"No," Seto said quickly. "Just need some fresh air."   
  
"Come back soon." Mokuba said as he hugged him tightly.   
  
"I will." Seto said as he walked out the door into the cold winter morning.   
  
As he walked down the uneven sidewalk, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. "Why? P. Seto can't be controlling me! I control me, no other." Seto reasoned. {Yes I know that was a stupid line.} "Then why did I say that?" He thought as he reached the end of the block. "It's not like-" He stopped when he saw Isis on the other side of the street. He quickly ran over and walked up to her.   
  
"I knew I would find you here...." She said.   
  
Seto looked at her suspiciously. "You always do, don't you?" He said sarcastically.   
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. Her millenium item glowed faintly.   
  
"I sense his presence inside of you." She said softly.   
  
"Who P. Seto? You mean that he's actually inside of me?" He asked curiously.   
  
"No, he's becoming you....." She said.  
  
Seto looked at her again. There was a brief silence until she spoke.   
  
"Do you feel it?" She said. "Do you feel him?"   
  
Seto started to become uncomfortable. He looked away and replied, "yes."   
  
"Is it a burden?" She asked curiously as her item stopped glowing.   
  
"How would you like someone taking over your body, huh!?" He erupted with emotion. "I feel like a damn puppet on strings, while P. Seto is the one pulling those strings!" He yelled angrily at her. "So yes it is a damn burden!" He yelled as she looked at him unaffected.   
  
"Kaiba I know what you are feeling now-" she was interrupted by Kaiba.   
  
"You have no idea!" He yelled as she continued.   
  
"Maybe if I showed you more about his past-"   
  
"I can manage." Seto said coldly. "Good day..." He said as he started walking away.   
  
"One more thing Kaiba," Kaiba turned around and gave a blank stare. "Go to the reunion."   
  
"And what if I don't?" Kaiba said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"You will." She said as she walked away.   
  
Kaiba grunted and walked back to his mansion thinking about what Isizhu just said to him.   
  
  
~Later that day: 10:00~  
  
"I'm telling you, he has been acting strangely these past few days...." Tea said anxiously.   
  
Yami looked up from the newspaper to see Tea pacing around the room nervously. He shook his head sympathetically and decided to calm her down.   
  
"Even if Kaiba is different, he's not dangerous....." Tea gave him a pleading look.   
  
"He can GET dangerous!" Tea said as he sighed.   
  
"There's nothing to worry about." Yami said calmly as she hugged herself.   
  
"But.....what if he kidnaps me in my sleep, or he pulls a gun out while I'm in the supermarket, or what if he steals my millenium item and tries to erase my memory, or what if-"   
  
She was cut off by Yami, who pulled her into his lap and silenced her with a kiss. She deepened the gentle kiss into a long and passionate kiss. Suddenly, their intimate moment was interrupted by Joey and Tristan who barged into their apartment to see the two. Tea quickly stood up and looked at them.   
  
"We weren't doing anything...." She said as she fixed her hair.   
  
Yami looked up at Tea and chuckled. She looked at Yami and nudged him softly on the shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, nothing happened." He said as she rolled her eyes.   
  
Joey and Tristan looked at the not-so-innocent two and smiled maliciously.   
  
"You're so convincing," Tristan said as they sat down on the couch opposite Yami.   
  
Tea sat next to Yami and looked at them.   
  
"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.   
  
"Well, we were gonna watch the duelist tournament with Yami...like we discussed on the phone...but judging from-" He was stopped by a death glare by Tea.   
  
"I forgot all about that..." Yami said as he turned on the television.   
  
"You guys and your duelist matches...." Tea said as she stood up and walked toward the kitchen.   
  
"Hey!" Joey and Tristan said in unison.   
  
Tea walked back in the living room a few minutes later to see their eyes glued to the television. She was about to leave again when Joey spoke.   
  
"So, are you guys going to the reunion?"   
  
"No." (Yami)  
  
"Yes." (Tea)  
  
Joey looked at both of them. Tea looked at Yami angrily.   
  
"Yami....." She said.   
  
"What? I never agreed to go with you?!" Yami said as he stood up.   
  
"Of course you didn't, but you are now.....right?" Tea said.   
  
"I'm not a dance person....." Yami said as she looked at him.   
  
"Yami......" Tea whined.   
  
"I'm not going...." Yami said.   
  
Tea decided to try a different approach. She seductively walked up to Yami and put her hands on his chest. "Come on Yami......" She whispered in his ear.   
  
Yami started to give in slowly, but then backed away. "I said I don't want to!"   
  
"Yami!" Tea said angrily.  
  
"You can't make me!" Yami said as she walked up to him again.  
  
Joey and Tristan just watched carefully, passing a popcorn dish to each other.   
  
"It will be fun....." Tea said.   
  
"Not for me...." Yami replied.   
  
"I'll be there....." Tea said.  
  
"And?" Tea's eyes widened. "I'm just kidding."   
  
"Yeah right," Tea said as she grabbed her purse and walked toward the door.   
  
"Honey, I was just kidding." Yami said as he followed her.   
  
"I'm leaving...." Tea said, ignoring Yami.   
  
"Tea....." Yami said.   
  
"Bye Yami...." Tea said as she walked out the door.   
  
"Alright...I'll go...." Tea turned around and looked at him.   
  
"Really?" She asked.   
  
"Yes....." He sighed softly.   
  
Tea smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.   
  
"Thanks," she said as she walked back in toward Joey and Tristan.   
  
They both smiled at Tea. Tea winked at them and smiled.   
  
"He's so easy......" She said as Yami frowned behind her.   
  
  
  
~To be continued........~  
  
To Reader: Okay...so I lied.......next chappie will be preparing for the reunion. See ya soon!!!!  
  
(Reunion is Friday, in this story......) 


	6. A Scary Impulse

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO.  
  
To Reader: MUCH better chapter today. Sorry about the crappy chappie yesterday.....was in a really bad mood over stupid things. I'm much better today so............  
  
Thanks For Reviewing, especially the people(person) who gave me ideas on the story. (sm-candy)   
  
(Thursday Night)  
  
' ' means Kaiba's thoughts.   
** another voice in Kaiba's head.   
  
Chapter 6: A Scary Impulse  
  
It was another chilly night in Domino City. To Seto, the weather felt like his mind. Cold, dark, and unfeeling. With the presence of P. Seto, Kaiba wasn't himself anymore. He WAS P. Seto. The thought wouldn't dissipate from his mind. He felt like the more and more he thought of P. Seto, the more he was becoming him. He shuddered to himself for being so dim-witted. As he knelt in front of the fireplace, he started to remember the conversation between Ishizu and him.   
  
"Go to the reunion Kaiba." He replayed her voice in his mind.   
  
'Why Isis? She is hiding something, I know it. Why does she think I will go to the reunion?'  
  
**To finish off the Pharaoh and his Princess of course.** A sinister voice echoed in his mind.   
  
His eyes widened. How could he even think that.   
  
**You know you want to. It's in your blood. You must kill the Pharaoh for revenge.**  
  
'I can't. I'm not the one holding a grudge against Yami, it's P. Seto.'  
  
**Once again, you are P. Seto.**  
  
'Why do you torture me so much?' Kaiba asked as he looked down at the carpet.  
  
**Because after you kill Yami, you will rise to power as the great P. Seto once did.**  
  
'How will I rise the power?' Kaiba said as the voice paused for a minute.  
  
**Once you possess the two millenium items held by Yami and Tea, you will be able to go back into time and re-live what once was his.**   
  
'The hourglass of time....' Seto said as he remembered one of his dreams.   
  
**Yes, P. Seto left it in your hands.**   
  
'What about the ones before me?' Kaiba asked curiously.   
  
**They were not worthy.**   
  
'Where is this hourglass....?' Kaiba asked.   
  
**Only you should know. Think back...where would your father put it.....**   
  
Kaiba thought about it for a moment and remembered that in his dream, the hourglass was under the words of wisdom.....the Bible. The only place he knew where a Bible would be is in the attic. As he walked out of the living room to a desolate corridor, he stopped in front of a door. He opened it slowly and walked up the spiral staircase to the attic. 'It has to be in here....' Kaiba said as he spotted a tiny box with old books in it. As he searched through every book, he came to the last one. It was the Bible. He wiped the dust off the top and looked under it. Nothing. He growned to himself.   
  
**Look inside.....**   
  
Kaiba obeyed his inner thoughts and looked inside. He gasped. All the papers of the Bible were cut into a rectangle in the center. The tiny hourglass layed rested inside, not looking a day old. As he looked at the object he laughed.   
  
"With this hourglass, I will avenge P. Seto and fulfill his destiny by ruling the world. But first, I must kill the Pharaoh and the Princess." He said aloud as he smiled maliciously.   
  
"What? Seto why would you do such a thing?!" Mokuba said as Kaiba turned around swiftly and looked at the scruffy looking child before him.   
  
"You know too much....." Seto said as he grabbed Mokuba roughly and pushed him into a chair.   
  
"Seto, let go of me!" Mokuba yelled as Kaiba put his arms behind his back and tied them to the back of the chair. "Let go!" Mokuba said, trying to move his tied arms.   
  
"Shut up, you fool." He said as Mokuba looked into his fiery blue eyes.   
  
"Brother, why are you doing this!?" Mokuba screamed as Kaiba chuckled.   
  
"I'm not your brother." These words alarmed Mokuba. "I'm P. Seto."   
  
"Not Seto? But...." Mokuba was stopped by Kaiba who smiled and put an old cloth in his mouth.   
  
"Y...mmm...ou....mhm....wo.....mmmhmm...n't.....g...mmhm...aw....ay....mhmhmhmh...w...it...h....mhmhmhmh...t....mmnmnm....hi........s" Mokuba forced out. (You won't get away with this.)  
  
"I'm sorry I can't hear you....." Kaiba said as he walked downstairs and closed the door.   
  
Kaiba stopped when he heard a servant come up from behind him.   
  
"Master Kaiba, what were you doing up there?" He asked polietly.   
  
"Just putting away some useless items of mine." Kaiba said as he smiled.   
  
"Please, next time let me do that for you." The servant said as he walked away.   
  
Kaiba smiled and walked to his bedroom. "Oh Yami, if you knew what I was planning."   
  
  
~Meanwhile: Yami & Tea's Apartment~  
  
Suddenly, Yami woke up gasping for breath. He looked at his digital clock on the side. It read 10:00. He sighed and reached over to touch Tea. She wasn't there. His eyes widened. It reminded him of his nightmare that just occured a few seconds before he woke up. He dreamt that P. Seto had kidnapped Tea and then killed her in front of him while he was trying to rescue his other friends from danger. He threw the sheets off his bed and ran toward the living room.   
  
"TEA! Where are you?" Yami yelled as he looked all around the apartment for her. "No, TEA!"   
  
"I'm right here....." Tea said as Yami turned around and hugged her closely. "Yami...I don't understand."   
  
"Nothing, nothing.....as long as you are okay." Yami said as he rubbed her back.   
  
"What happened? Is there something I should know?" Tea asked as she pulled away.   
  
"No, lets just get back to bed." He said as he pulled her toward the bedroom.   
  
"Wait, Yami.....I need to know something." Tea said as she stopped and looked at him.   
  
"Yes?" He asked as she walked up to him.   
  
"Are you hiding something?" She looked into his eyes. "I need to know."   
  
"No, why would you think that?" Yami said.   
  
"I just feel like your hiding something from me....to protect me." She said as he sighed.   
  
"I wouldn't hide anything from you." She looked at him, knowing that he was lying.   
  
"Alright Yami." She said as they walked into the bedroom.   
  
As Yami rested his head on the pillow, he could not fall back asleep. Something was bothering him. He felt that he should of told Tea about the dream he had just now....and the other ones. They were mostly about his past, but each one had P. Seto in it....either trying to steal the millenium puzzle or killing Tea. He was scared. As the reunion approached, the same dreams kept occuring.   
  
"That's it...I can't keep this to myself anymore." He turned over and looked at Tea. Her back was toward him. "Tea, I am hiding something from you. You see, I have been having these dreams about P. Seto. All of them had to do with your dea-" He stopped when she turned over in a state of sleep. He sighed again and pulled the covers over him up to his shoulders. "I can wait until tomorrow."   
  
  
~Meanwhile: Ishizu's house~  
  
"Tomorrow might be to late Yami." Isis said as her millenium item started to glow. "I foresee danger in your future with the rise of P. Seto." She said as she touched her necklace and closed her eyes.   
  
Her eyes opened widely. "No, he has found the hourglass of time." She swallowed hard. "The age of darkness will soon swallow the earth and turn the waters of mother nature a crimson red. I must warn the Pharaoh before Seto kills him."   
  
  
~Meanwhile: Back to Yami & Tea's Apartment~  
  
"Pharaoh, can you hear me......" Yami heard a young female voice calling him in his dream.   
  
"What's this? Why do you disturb me in my sleep?" Yami asked the mysterious figure.   
  
"I've come to warn you of Seto Kaiba, he is not who he seems now." She said as she stepped out the shadows. Yami looked into her eyes.   
  
"Isis? Why do you tell me this?" Yami said.   
  
"So history does not repeat itself." Isis said softly. "You do remember who killed you......don't you?"   
  
"Yes, P. Seto...." Yami said sadly. "But, what does that have to do with Kaiba?"   
  
"Just make sure you watch him carefully." She said as she started to fade. "Farewell Yami."   
  
"Farewell Isis." Yami said as her item started to glow.   
  
"Remember, let the past be the key to the future." She said as she disappeared into the shadows.   
  
Yami woke up again and looked around. The first thing he saw was Tea. He breathed heavily and slowly got out of bed to the bathroom. As he splashed cold water in his face he peered into the mirror. That's when he saw P. Seto in the mirror. He gasped and turned around. Nothing.   
  
"Must be my mind playing tricks on me...." He said as he looked around again and wiped his face.   
  
That's when he heard a loud scream coming from Tea.   
  
"Tea...." He whispered as he ran out of the bathroom to see her tossing and turning.   
  
"DON'T DO IT! STOP!" She yelled in her sleep.   
  
Yami crawled into bed and started to shake her gently. "Wake up Tea."   
  
"No....stop...." She said as she hugged Yami.   
  
"It's okay Tea, I won't let anything happen to you." Yami said as she fell back asleep.   
  
He looked down and smiled at the sleeping Tea. He sighed and gently whispered,   
  
"At least I hope I can keep you safe."   
  
  
  
  
~To be continued.......~  
  
  
To Reader: I had to add this before I posted the reunion chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it was a lot of moving from scene to scene, but I knew you guys would get it somehow.   
  
Don't forget the reunion is tomorrow at 8:00. It's gonna be a hell of a night for them all. Which leaves you with something to think about.....will Mokuba get out and tell everyone about the newly developed Seto Kaiba? Hmmm.........it could happen.   
  
Jelly 


	7. Back Into Your System

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO. *sighs*  
  
To Reader: Sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, I caught the flu last week. Well, thanks for being so patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Back Into Your System  
  
  
~FRIDAY: 6:00~  
  
"Yami, where's the earrings you bought for my birthday?" Tea asked as she looked around the living room where Yami was lying on the couch half asleep. "Yami?"   
  
"Hmm..." Yami mumbled as she sighed and continued her search alone.   
  
"Here they are!" Tea yelled in anticipation. "Now that I've found that, I have to get going."   
  
Yami's eyes shot open. He stood up and looked at her.   
  
"Where are you going?" Yami said as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
"I told you already, I'm getting ready at Mai's house." Tea said as she walked into their bedroom.   
  
"Where does that leave me?" Yami asked tiredly.   
  
"Tristan and Joey are coming over-" She stopped when she heard the doorbell. "That's them now."   
  
Tea walked to the door and slowly opened it, revealing Tristan and Joey. Tea smiled and hugged each of them. They walked over to Yami and sat next to him. Tea walked over to Yami and kneeled down.   
  
"Are you up to this, honey?" She asked as Yami smiled weakly.   
  
"Don't worry about me, go have fun at Mai's house....I'll meet you at the reunion."   
  
"Alright then." Tea said as Yami stood up.   
  
"Wait..." He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "Be careful."   
  
She looked into his eyes. The eyes that she knew were keeping secrets from her. She quickly nodded and walked grabbed her bags. She turned around and waved to them. "See you later." They nodded and waved back. She smiled and walked out the door.   
  
~Mai's house: 6:45~  
  
"You got to confront him and tell him that you don't like him keeping secrets from you." Mai said as she continued to brush Tea's hair into a fancy bun.   
  
"What if he's trying to protect me?" She asked as she picked up a clip for Mai to put in her hair.   
  
"From what?" Mai asked as she slid the final clip in her hair.   
  
"Yeah," Serenity said looking up from her magazine. "A secret can hurt your relationship if you are not truthful to one another." Serenity said.   
  
Tea sighed deeply. They just didn't get it. This wasn't your ordinary secret. Yami was holding something life-threatening and he didn't want her to know. The only thing she was sure of was that it had to do with P. Seto. She sighed again and decided to get off the subject.   
  
"How do I look?" She asked as she stood up.   
  
They both smiled and nodded their heads.   
  
"You look beautiful," Mai said as she put on a pair of earrings.   
  
{To keep you updated: Tea's wearing a long blue dress, a strap on one shoulder, the other shoulder is bare. The dress has a slit on the right hand side, which reveals her leg a little bit. Umm...oh she wears a matching blue necklace that shines beautifully in the light. Finally, her hair is done in a fancy bun with a couple of loose strands sticking out. She has light blue eyeshadow as well, if you are interested.}  
  
"Yeah, what about me?" Serenity said shyly.   
  
{To keep you updated: Serenity is wearing a long pink prom dress with little flowers embedded in the dress. She has pearl earrings and a matching pearl necklace. Her hair is done half up and half down.}  
  
"Great." Tea said as Mai nodded.  
  
"Yeah you look great." Mai said as Serenity blushed.   
  
"So do you." Serenity said.   
  
{To keep you updated: I didn't really know what to do with Mai, but she is wearing a short strapless black dress that shows the top of her breasts *sighs* as usual. Well.....um....her hair is done regularly.}  
  
"Thanks." Mai said as she looked into the mirror. "I hope Joey likes it." Mai thought.   
  
~MEANWHILE: 7:00~  
  
"Oh Joey....you're so damn sexy...." Joey said softly in a feminine voice.   
  
{To keep you updated: Joey's wearing a nice white suit with a red rose pinned to his jacket. His hair is not as messy as it usually is. ^_^}  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Joey said in his regular voice.   
  
Joey continued to talk to himself, not noticing that Tristan and Yami were in the doorway.   
  
{To keep you updated: Tristan is wearing a light blue suit. ^_^' Yeah...that's about it.}  
  
"Oh...and you're so strong...." Joey said in his feminine voice again.   
  
"It gets better in the bedr-" He was cut off by Tristan who broke up his happy moment.   
  
"You wanna get going Joseph?" He asked as Joey blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
"Ohh yeah.." Joey said as Yami rolled his eyes.   
  
{To keep you updated: Yummy...I mean Yami is wearing a black suit with a fancy white dress shirt under the jacket. Uh..the shirt is not occupied with a tie because I can't see Yami wearing a tie.}  
  
"By the way Joey, you look so damn sexy," Tristan said as they all burst out laughing.   
  
~REUNION: 8:05~  
  
"Hello Mrs. Sharp," Tea said as she greeted her old English teacher as they walked into the gym.   
  
The gym is decorated with red and white streamers (school colors) and it has little paper snowflakes hanging down from the ceiling. The walls are crammed with banners that read, "Welcome back, class of 2000!" As Tea marveled at the sights she didn't notice Bakura walk up from behind her.   
  
"Hello Tea." He said with a tone of excitment.   
  
"BAKURA!" Tea yelled as she hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"   
  
"You too." He said as he looked down at Serenity by her side.   
  
"Hello." He said as she smiled. "I'm Bakura, yours?"   
  
"Serenity....Serenity Wheeler." Serenity stammered and blushed.   
  
"Charmed." Bakura said as she smiled again.   
  
Tea smiled to herself and left them alone to talk. As she covered most of the gym with Mai, she couldn't help but wonder where Yami was. That's when she saw him enter the gym with Joey and Tristan by her side. Mai backed away slowly and turned around. "Mai?"   
  
"Yes?" Mai said as Tea looked at her.   
  
"Come on, Tristan is waiting for you." Tea said as Mai sighed.   
  
{If any of you recall, Tristan asked Mai to the reunion and she accepted...even though she really wanted to go with Joey and Joey really wanted to go with her.}  
  
Tea rolled her eyes and pulled Mai over to them. Mai stopped and looked at Tea.   
  
"I can't." Mai said as Tea looked at her.   
  
"Why not?" Tea said as Mai looked away.   
  
"I have to get out of here...." Mai said as Tea grabbed her arm.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tea asked as Mai started to tear up.   
  
"I can't face Joey," Mai said. "Not when I'm with Tristan."   
  
"I don't-" Tea was cut off by Mai.   
  
"You won't either," Mai said as Tea was taken back.   
  
"I have to-" Mai stopped and looked at what was behind Tea.   
  
Tea turned around and smiled. It was Yugi and his girlfriend, Misty.   
  
"Hi guys!" Tea said as she hugged Yugi and Misty.   
  
"Hey, where's Yami?" Yugi asked as Tea pointed toward the gym doors. "Thanks."   
  
Tea sighed and turned around to see that Mai wasn't there. She searched around the room to see her sitting at a table alone. She had to go get Joey. Fortunately, she could see Joey making his way over.   
  
"Joey...I need to talk to you."   
  
"Sure Tea." Joey said as he walked up to her.   
  
~MEANWHILE~  
  
After Yami finished talking to Yugi and his girlfriend, he looked around for Tea. He promised himself that he wouldn't keep her out of his sight. He smiled when he spotted her. She was gorgeous. He was about to walk over when he felt a strange presence coming from the back of the room. His eyes widened when he felt the strong energy coming from the doors. He only knew this energy existed inside of P. Seto. As he walked toward the doors, they flung open revealing Seto Kaiba. Yami gasped.   
  
"Hello everyone." Kaiba said as everyone stopped and looked at him, including Tea.   
  
His footsteps echoed the room as he walked in. He was wearing a dark blue suit, as usual, with a white shirt underneath it. As the doors shut behind him, everyone started to congregate once again. Yami watched Seto Kaiba like a hawk in the sky. He wasn't going to let his dreams become a reality, especially with the forces of P. Seto inside of him. His eye contact with Seto was stopped when Tea touched his shoulder gently. He turned around and smiled weakly at her.   
  
"Did you know that Kaiba was coming?" She asked as he shook his head.   
  
"No, but I'm guessing he changed his mind." Yami said. "Don't worry about him."   
  
Tea looked at him and said, "alright, come and sit down with us then."   
  
Yami nodded and followed her toward the oval table, occupied by Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Yugi and Misty. He sat down next to Tea and looked at them. That's when the music started playing.   
  
{Poop....I mean POP by N'Sync}  
  
Serenity's eyes enlarged. "OMG, come on guys we have to dance....."   
  
Mai and Tea looked at her as Serenity grabbed them and rushed toward the dance floor. After the dance finally was over Tea was about to sit down when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.   
  
"Ye-" She looked into his blue eyes.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Tea looked at him and then over to Yami, who was looking at her.   
  
"I'm kinda tired." Tea lied as Seto Kaiba looked at her.   
  
"Please Tea, I promise you won't regret it." He said as she swallowed hard.   
  
"Umm..." She looked over to Yami again. "Alright."   
  
  
  
~To be continued......~  
  
NOOOO!!! Tea don't do it!!!!! 


	8. Escaping Fate

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO.  
  
To Reader: Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short.   
  
Chapter 8: Escaping Fate  
  
"I have to get out of here..." Mokuba thought as he continued to rub his two hands against the sharp corner of an old Baroque style dresser. As he continued to brush the strings against the corner, he found it useless. He sighed and looked around the room to see if he could find something to cut the rope that binded his arms. That's when he spotted an old rusted saw lying against a bookcase. As he bounced across the room, with the chair, to get to the saw...the chair fell sideways on the hard attic floor.   
  
*BOOM* The noise rumbled through the room.  
  
"Hello?" Mokuba heard a servant call.   
  
His eyes widened. He tried to muffle the word "Help," but found it useless with the piece of cloth in his mouth. That's when he started banging against the floor with the chair.   
  
"Master Kaiba?" He heard the servant as he walked into the attic.   
  
"G...e...mhmhm...t.....mmmhm....me...ou....mhmh...t!" Mokuba screamed. (Get me out!)  
  
"Master Mokuba!" The servant exclaimed as he undid the rope and took out the cloth. "What ever happened?" He asked as Mokuba got to his feet quickly.   
  
"No time, I have to save Yami!" Mokuba yelled as he ran down the stairs toward the front door.   
  
"Wait...Sir..." The servant said as he heard the front door slam shut.   
  
~Back to the reunion~  
  
"Yo Yami! Seto is dancing with your girl." Joey said in his usual accent.   
  
"I know," Yami said as he continued to watch the two in the corner of his eye. "Don't make a big deal out of it....she's just dancing with him...." Yami said as he reassured the group.   
  
"Yeah Joey, lets dance..." Mai said as she held her hand out.  
  
{Mai and Joey settled their problem, but not letting their secret out! They just agreed to be together at the reunion as good friends. Serenity is with Tristan now.}   
  
"Sure." Joey said as Yugi and Misty followed.   
  
Yami turned around and looked at Tristan and Serenity. Serenity smiled at him and looked over to Tristan. "Do you want to dance?" Serenity asked as Tristan nodded.   
  
Now he was all alone, or so he thought. -__-  
  
"You did not heed my warning Pharaoh." Isis said as she sat across from him. She was covered in a brown robe. Yami looked at her.   
  
"No need to be alarmed Isis." Yami said as he fixed his suit.   
  
"Hmmm.." She looked at him. "So am I to understand that you did not sense the power of the deceased priest?" Yami gave Isis a fixed stare. "Well?"   
  
"I did sense it." Yami looked back at Tea and Seto. "But does he know how to use the power?"   
  
Isis sighed and looked at Tea and Seto. "We will have to wait and see."  
  
Yami looked at her. He knew that she knew what was going to happen, so why didn't she tell him?   
  
"You must rely on yourself Yami, sometimes magic isn't the only solution." Isis said softly.   
  
'How does she do that? I thought she only had the power to see into the future and the past?'  
  
"Don't mind that, just worry about Tea....she may be in great danger." Isis said softly.   
~Meanwhile~  
  
'I wish he would stop looking at me like that!' Tea thought as she smiled weakly and continued to dance hand in hand with him. 'Come on song! END! END!' Tea screamed in her head.   
  
The two have been dancing for only two minutes, but to Tea it felt like an hour. Something about him didn't seem right and Tea wanted to move as far away from him as possible. She couldn't take that sly smile and those cold blue eyes. His features made her think of P. Seto. Tea shuddered at the thought and focused her mind on something else. Yami.   
  
'She looks tense tonight....' Seto thought as she smiled again. 'She should save it for later..." He laughed menacingly to himself.   
  
'Why does he keep looking at me like that?' She thought again as the song started to end. 'What if he is up to something?' She swallowed hard and quickly looked over to Yami. He wasn't there. 'Oh no, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything....' She thought as she pulled away from Seto.   
  
"Wait, one more dance..." Seto said as she moaned to herself.   
  
"Umm..." She looked at him. "You know...they're probably other girls that want to dance with you." Tea reasoned. 'Yeah, the stupid ones....' Tea said to herself as she forced herself to hold a straight face.   
  
"But you're the only girl that I want to dance with." Seto said.  
  
'Is he trying to trick me into a false sense of security? I won't fall for it.' Tea thought as she looked at him. "I'll dance with you again...just-" She was interuppted by Kaiba.  
  
"You don't understand." Tea looked at him. "The thing is Tea, I really like you.." Tea's eyes started to water a bit. "You're the only one that listened to me, taught me how to have a heart, and reach out to others. I'll never forget that. That's why the only person I want to be with tonight is...you."   
  
Everybody got silent and looked at Tea and Seto, even Yami who was in the corner talking to Isis.  
  
"Seto.....do you really mean all that?" Tea asked as Seto nodded his head.   
  
"You changed me Tea, nobody has ever been able to break through the wall that I keep around my heart......but you did." Seto looked into her eyes.   
  
"Kaiba....I don't know what to say." Tea said as he looked at her.   
  
"Say you will always be mine." Seto said.   
  
"Kaiba...I'm with-"   
  
"STOP! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mokuba shouted as he struggled to get through the crowd.   
  
Everybody looked at him as he rushed through everyone. The music stopped playing as well.   
  
"Hey kid! You can't be in here!" A guard yelled as Mokuba ignored him.   
  
"HE WANTS TO KILL Y-" Seto interuppted Mokuba.   
  
"Silence boy....I shall not tolerate your ill behavior." Seto said as Tea looked at Mokuba.  
  
"Maybe you should be quiet and let Mokuba talk." Tea said as she glared at Seto.   
  
"He's planning to kill Yami, Tea." Tea's eyes widened.   
  
"What?" Tea said as she looked at Mokuba.   
  
"He's lying." Seto said as he tried to touch Tea.  
  
"You creep!" Tea yelled as she smacked his hand away.   
  
"Please Princess, listen to me." Seto said as Tea's mouth fell open.   
  
"What did you just call me?" Tea said as Seto grabbed her hand.   
  
"What? Don't like the name?" Seto said as he pulled out a necklace that had the hourglass attached to it. "Get used to it...." He said as she tried to pull away.   
  
"Not again, Seto!" Yami yelled as he pushed the crowd away and pulled Tea away from him.   
  
"You're right....lets try something different....." Seto said as he pulled out a small Egyptian dagger and lunged at Yami with it. The crowd gasped as Yami swiftly jumped out of the way.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yami yelled at the crowd.   
  
Only Yugi, Bakura, Mai, and Joey stayed where Yami, Tea, and Seto were {Isis is also there but nobody knows it.} Yami looked over to Tea quickly. "You need to get out here too." He said as she nodded and headed for the door.   
  
"No Tea, you can't go....." She turned around and looked at Seto. "I meant what I said, I DO love you. You have changed me for the better....see this...." He looked at the dagger. "This is not me." He said as he dropped the knife on the floor. "All I need is you now."   
  
Yami looked at Tea. He knew Kaiba was lying, but did she? Could she actually believe him? Especially after all that she has been through with him? Yami would have to wait and see.  
  
"Well Kaiba...I...."  
  
~To be continued.....~  
  
Well this sux.....that was a bad cliffhanger!!!! *Looks at angry fans that have surrounded her on a cliff.* Don't worry...the next chapter will be posted Monday. *Fans continue to surround her.* Hey you know if you kill me now I won't be able to continue this story. *Fans back away slowly, whispering that next time they would get Jellybob 15* That was close!!! 


	9. A Sneaky Suspicion

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO.  
  
To Reader: Thanks for the reviews!!!!! I'm glad that everyone is liking the story so far.  
  
Chapter 9: A Sneaky Suspicion  
  
"Well..Kaiba...I..." Tea stopped and looked at Yami.   
  
Kaiba was pleased with her sudden silence. His plan was working perfectly. Once she admitted that she liked him too, he would steal her item. Then once he has her item in his possession, he can erase her memory and have her kill Yami. He laughed at his brilliant plan. He had no doubt in his mind that she would say no to him. 'Maybe once I'm through with her she can become my obedient slave....' He thought as he looked at the uneasy Tea. {He is such a loser, well.....at least he is my loser.....^_^'}  
  
Yami, on the other hand, could see right through Kaiba's plan. He could sense the power of P. Seto grow stronger. It was only a matter of time before their {P. Seto and Seto Kaiba} thoughts and feelings fused with one another. Maybe he can get through to Seto Kaiba before that happened. He was about to speak when Tea beat him to it. He prayed her answer was in his favor, even though he knew that she would make the right decision. At least, he hoped she would.   
  
"I'm sorry Kaiba, but you can never prove your worth to me." Tea said unsympathetically.  
  
Kaiba's face fell after she uttered that cold statement.   
  
"What? I don't understand." Kaiba said with a confused tone.   
  
"Don't play dumb Kaiba, I'm not falling for another one of your tricks." She said as she walked closer to him. "I already noticed your gradual change into P. Seto.....now why would you think that I can trust now?" Tea said as she gave him a fierce look. {Good point, never trust an evil reincarnation.}  
  
"No Tea, you must believe me." He gave her a pleading look. "P. Seto is trying to take full control of my body. I'm still Seto Kaiba...but not for long.....that's why I need your help....please..." He said as he dropped to his knees. That's when he spotted the dagger that he dropped a couple of minutes ago. He slowly inched toward it, unnoticed.   
  
"He's trying to control you?" Tea asked as Yami tried to stop her from going any closer to Kaiba, but she ignored his warning and stood in front of Kaiba.   
  
"Yes, I usually stop him.....but now he's getting more powerful..." He said. "It's hard...very hard."   
  
"I can imagine." Tea said as she touched his shoulder. "How long has this been going on?"   
  
"About two months...." He said as her eyes widened.   
  
"That long?" She asked as he nodded slowly.   
  
"That's why I am seeking your help...." He said as she smiled weakly.   
  
"I'm glad you came to me, but I can't really do anything." She turned around and looked at Yami. "But, maybe Yami can..." She said as Yami looked down at her. "Right?" Yami didn't answer.   
  
'Why is he being so stubborn?' She thought as she glanced at him.   
  
"No, I don't need Yami's help...." He looked into Tea's eyes. "All I need is you."   
  
Tea didn't understand. How could she help him?   
  
"It's not just you..." He placed his hand on hers. "It's your millenium item."   
  
"No Tea! Don't listen-" Yami was stopped by Tea who continued to speak.   
  
"My item?" Her eyes widened. "How can that help you?"   
  
"Since your item has the power to erase minds.....maybe I can use it to erase mine." He said.  
  
"What? Why?" Tea said as Yami glared at Kaiba.   
  
"I don't want him to impose a threat to you..." He said softly.  
  
"No I can't.....that's suicide!" Tea said as he shook his head.   
  
"There's no other way..." He said sadly. "Besides....I don't want to live my life fighting him."   
  
"Still...that's no reason to erase your mind....even though it will get rid of P. Seto." She said.   
  
"Please Tea...." He said as she gazed into his blue eyes.   
  
"I...." She stopped when she heard Yami speak up.   
  
"Tea....you can't trust him. After all, P. Seto is inside of him. What makes you think that Seto will use it to erase his mind? He would probably erase yours instead..." Yami said.   
  
Tea knew that Yami was right, but she really wanted to help Kaiba.   
  
"Don't listen to him Tea. He's just saying that because he doesn't want you to help me. He wants me to suffer..he doesn't care about me....he probably doesn't even care about you." He said coldly.   
  
"No....your wrong about that Kaiba..." She turned around and looked at Yami. "I know Yami loves me."   
  
"But for how long? Is your love as strong as you say it is?" He said as she looked at him.   
  
'Why is he cross-examining me? Who does he think he is?' Tea thought as she slowly started to get up.   
  
"Don't question my love for Yami, it will never change." She said as he slowly rose as well.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't feel that he deserves you..." Kaiba said softly.   
  
"Keep your opinions to yourself..." Tea said coldly.   
  
"It's a fact." He said unemotionally.  
  
Now Tea was getting angry at Seto Kaiba. She didn't like him asking questions about her love for Yami.  
  
"What are you getting at Kaiba?" She asked as she folded her arms. "This conversation isn't making you any better..." She said. "Maybe we should stick to topics that concern you."   
  
Yami smiled to himself. He was glad that Tea was back on the winning side. He was afraid that Tea would buy into his garbage. His smile diminished once he noticed the missing dagger.   
  
"Tea! Get away from him!" Yami yelled as she turned around and looked at him.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea asked as she heard Seto Kaiba laugh.   
  
She turned around and looked at him. 'What is going on?' She thought.   
  
"Yami's right Tea, you should of taken his advice." He said as he took out the missing dagger.   
  
She gasped. "You....you bastard...."   
  
He ignored her previous statement and said, "I see that we are in this predicament again..."  
  
  
  
~To be continued.....~  
  
It's snowing!!!! Yah!!!!! *coughs* I mean....what will happen to Tea? To Yami? Find out next time on the next chapter of "Simple but Complicated III." 


	10. Separate Yourself

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO.

To Reader: *sniffs* Wanna hear a sad story? Okay, I was at K-Mart the other day and I spotted a poster with Yugi on it and then one with Yami. I didn't have enough money to buy both so I looked back and forth to each one. I couldn't decide! So I picked the one with Yami on it!!!! *sniffs* Poor Yugi, all because I think Yami is a hott piece of as- property. Oh well, I'll buy Yugi next time. 

P.S.- Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I almost cried while I was reading them. They were so touching. *Blows nose loudly* Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 10: _Separate Yourself_

Tea concentrated on Seto Kaiba's pathetic expression that was sculpted on his face. His cold eyes, his narrow nose, his wicked smile. These features all reminded her of one thing. You guessed it, P. Seto. As she moved her eyes from his face to the dagger in his hands, she became lost in thoughts of hate, distrust, and envy. She was so caught in her thoughts that the sudden laugh of P. Seto and the quiet footsteps of Yami behind her were unheard. 

"Find it useless to escape, Tea? You couldn't be more right." Kaiba said as he let out a malicious laugh. 

Tea looked back into his bitter blue eyes. How she despised them. How she despised _him. _She couldn't believe that Kaiba actually tricked her into thinking that he was good, even trustworthy for that matter. As she closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears, she thought of Yami. She should have listened to him. He was right all along. All she has been doing is pushing him away. 

"Yami, I'm sorry." She said softly as she swallowed hard. "You were right." 

A tear slid down her cheek. Even though Yami couldn't see her face, he knew she was crying. He nodded his head slowly, agreeing with what she just said. As he took a step forward, Seto glared at him. 

"I advise you not to take another step." Seto said as Yami growled at him. "Especially when it's Tea who has to pay the consequences for your lack of knowledge." 

Yami stopped and looked at Tea, who was quivering in fear. He had to get her away from him, before he tries to take her back into Cairo, Egypt with the help of P. Seto's hourglass. 

"Now Tea, I have a proposition for you." She looked at him with disgust. "If you hand over your belt, I won't kill you." He said as he took the knife and rubbed his finger over the blade lightly.

"You're despicable," she said as he smiled. 

"I take that as a compliment." He said as he pointed the dagger at her. "But, that's not what I requested." 

"I don't have it, Kaiba." She said as he cleared his throat. "Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." 

"Then who has it?" He asked as she closed her eyes. 

"Why don't you take a guess?" Tea asked sarcastically. Seto wasn't amused. 

"Princess Gardner?" Tea didn't respond. 

"Fine then, lets go retrieve it." Tea gave him a fixed stare.

"Not on your life, Kaiba." Tea spat out as he frowned. 

"I figured as much." He said as he reached out to grab her. 

She backed away quickly. That's when Yami stepped in and protected Tea. Kaiba smiled and lunged the dagger at Yami's chest. Quickly, Yami moved out of the way and told Tea to stay with the others. As she backed away slowly toward the others, something didn't feel right. She had a bad feeling. 

"Poor Yami, if you only knew my plan." Kaiba said as he lunged again at Yami. 

As Kaiba expected, Yami moved out of the way. But, what Yami didn't expect was that Kaiba wasn't charging at him, he was going after.....Tea. Yami's eyes widened once he saw Kaiba raise the dagger toward Tea. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the impact. 

"Sorry Tea," Yami heard Kaiba say softly. 

Yami felt his whole perspective move into slow motion. As he raced against time to save her, Kaiba's dagger was already two inches away from her waist. Once Yami saw how close Kaiba was, he forced himself to move faster. Too late. Kaiba stabbed her directly above the waist line. 

"NO!!!" Yami yelled as did Mai and Joey. 

"I'm so sorry." Kaiba said as Tea fell to her knees and onto the heavily polished wood floor. 

Kaiba dropped the dagger and fell on his hands and knees crying. Yami ignored Kaiba and rushed to Tea's side to examine her wound. 

"Tea?" He asked as he ripped the side of her dress that Kaiba stabbed. 

No blood. Instead, rest a broken gold belt around her waist. Yami stood there in disbelief. That's when Tea opened her eyes and looked at Yami. 

"I knew this belt would come in handy one day." She said dimly. 

Yami shook his head and hugged her tightly, nearly choking her. She smiled and hugged him back. She was happy that she was in his arms again, as was Yami at this point. That's when he pulled away and touched her cheek gently.

"I thought-" Yami looked at her with a confused expression. "I didn't know you had the belt."

"I took the belt back to our own time because I didn't think it was safe with Princess Gardner." Tea said as she sat up and held the broken millennium belt. "Don't ask why I wore it tonight. I just had a feeling." 

That's when Tea looked over to Kaiba and noticed him crying. She turned around and looked at him. Their eyes met. "Kaiba?" She asked as he wiped his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Tea," he said as she cocked her head. "I can't believe he tried to kill you." 

"Where is he now?" Tea asked as Isis stepped out of the shadows. 

"Shadow realm," she said as everyone looked at her. 

"Why didn't you send him there earlier? Tea could have been really hurt." Yami said as she looked away.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I needed P. Seto to destroy the millennium belt before I sent him to the Shadow Realm. It was the only way." Isis said softly. 

"How did you know P. Seto was going to destroy the belt?" Tea asked as Isis smiled. 

"I can see into the future, my dear sister." Isis said softly. 

"Sister?" Joey asked in a confused tone in his voice. 

"Yes, Tea's father was married to two woman in his lifetime. He had one daughter with each." Tea nodded as Isis continued. "Even though Tea didn't see me in this lifetime, she knew me in the past." 

"Yes, when we were sent back to Egypt." She smiled and looked at Yami. 

Yami only nodded his head. Tea gave him a look of concern. She noticed that he had been very quiet. As she placed a hand on his, he looked up and smiled weakly. She was about to ask him if he was okay, but was stopped by a thunderous entrance from Mokuba. Kaiba looked at his little brother. 

"Mokuba...." He whispered as Mokuba eyes started to well up. 

"Brother? Is that really you?" Kaiba only nodded. 

Mokuba smiled and ran over to hug his brother. Kaiba smiled and spread out his arms to receive the embrace. Once they were caught in a hug, Mokuba started to cry hysterically on Kaiba's chest. 

"I missed you so much, I can't believe it's really you.....I was so scared....." Mokuba cried. 

Everyone smiled at their loving family moment with one another. Once Mokuba and Kaiba pulled away from one another, Isis walked over to Bakura slowly.

"Bakura, I request of you to erase all the memories of tonight from everyone of our reunion attendants. Including everyone in this room." She whispered as Bakura nodded and took out his millennium ring. 

"Are you sure?" He whispered to Isis. She only nodded as he concentrated on the powers of his ring. 

"Now Bakura!" She exclaimed as his item started to glow. 

"Erase their minds!" He said as a white flash appeared across the room. 

~About 8:30 PM~ _(again)_

Once the flash ended, Yami opened his eyes to see them at the reunion. He was confused. That's when Kaiba walked in as he did the first time. This time Yami did not feel the presence of P. Seto. He was relieved. _'That means that their minds were erased.' _He thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and smiled at the beautiful angel in front of him.

"Would you like to dance? After all you are my date this evening." She said as he blushed.

She smiled and led them to the dance floor. Soon, they found themselves slow-dancing together. She sighed and put her chin on his shoulder, only to whisper something. 

"I'm glad it's over." She said softly as he smiled and kissed her cheek. 

"Me too," he said as she blushed. 

"That gives us some time to enjoy the rest of the night." Tea said as he nodded.

~To be continued.....~

A/N: Did you like it? I was so confused with this chappie because I had two different ideas to end it with. I chose this one because it is more in depth with what's happening to all of them. ANYWAY, stay tuned for the next chapter.....it's kinda fluffy, but WHO CARES!? 


	11. All bad things must come to an end, righ...

Disclaimer: *sigh* No comment

A/N: Last chapter is up. I tried my best to make it a really good chapter, but it's not my best work. Hugs and thanks to everyone that supported this couple and this three-part story. I hope to make a fourth one, but I don't know if anyone would be interested in it anymore....considering that I will find a way to bring *shudders* P. Seto. *sigh* Well, tell me what you think. Peace out! ~Jelly~

Chapter 11: All bad things must come to an end, right? 

__

It was over. The fear, the insecurities, and the mistrust would finally be left in the past. Would it stay in the past along with the evils that plagued the present? A simple question with a difficult answer. 

Yami sipped the rest of his drink and placed it down on the table, only to see Isis appear out of nowhere and take a seat next to him. She put her hands on the table, one on top of the other, and closed her eyes. 

"The past still troubles you, doesn't it?" 

He looked at her, taken back by her question. He cleared his throat and looked around to see if anyone could hear them. Relieved that everyone was dancing in the center of the room, he looked back at Isis. 

"How can I not, Isis?" He asked irritably.

She sighed and opened her eyes. "You live too much in the past, dear Pharaoh." 

"Is there any other way to live? It seems that everywhere I turn.....the past stands in my way." 

Isis reached out and touched his hand softly. "It's only because you let it stand in your way."  


"What?" Yami said as he snatched his hand away from her grasp. 

She sighed and looked into his intense violet eyes. "Let the present be your guide to the future." 

"I don't-" 

He turned around, after feeling a soft tap on his shoulder, to look at Tea. 

"Who are you talking to?" She asked as he looked to the spot where Isis was. 

She was gone. 

"Myself." He answered as she sat down next to him. 

"Oh really?" She asked as sighed. "What have you been talking about?" 

Yami smiled and touched her cheek. "How beautiful you look tonight." 

She blushed and drew her face closer to his. "You're a good liar." 

It was his turn to blush. He cleared his throat and looked at his beloved Tea. Should he tell her what has been bothering him? Would it worry her? So many questions flew by his mind. But, he only asked one. 

"Do you think I let the past stand in my way?" 

Tea's face drew a blank, obviously surprised by his question. 

"Well....." She looked at him. "I think the past has a mind off its own." 

He looked at her sharply. She challenged his stare and stood there looking into his vibrant violet eyes. He drew his eyes away to look at something else. She noticed a sad expression on his face and said,

"Don't let the past control your life, Yami." 

He looked back at her. 

She smiled and added, "remember.....I control your life." 

He chuckled softly and smiled sweetly at her. "That you do." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as she shoved him lightly. 

"Hey! I was just restating what you said." 

She shook her head playfully and said, "this is why I love you." 

"I love you too." He said as he leaned toward her. 

She kissed his lips lightly and looked at him.

"Care to dance?" He asked as he extended his arm out. 

"Why not?" She asked as they stood up and walked toward the dance floor. 

Isis watched the Pharaoh bring his lovely escort toward the dance floor. She smiled, knowing that the previous events did not bring their spirits down, and withdrew into a dark corner to escape the sight of happiness. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. 

"Oh Ra, why can't the Pharaoh break away from the past?" 

She asked as she felt a sudden presence nearby. She turned around to see Bakura standing there with his hands in his pockets. She smiled, enjoying the company of the handsome, white-haired chap. 

"What brings you here?" She asked as he took his hands out his pockets. 

"Well...you looked pretty lonely....and I was wondering...if you would like to dance?" 

"Dance? I'm not much of a dancer." She said as he adjusted his tie. 

"Don't worry, I'm not either." He said as he stretched his hand out. 

She looked at his hand, and took it gently. As she followed him toward the center of the room, she noticed Yami and Tea dancing cheek to cheek. She smiled and looked back at Bakura, who put his hand on her waist. She blushed and put her hand on his shoulder gently. He smiled and whispered, "I'll lead." 

{A/N: Hey, Isis is allowed to have fun too, right?}

Tea enjoyed dancing with Yami. He was so warm and kindhearted, that she could just melt in his arms. As he put her head against his chest, she noticed Joey and Mai kissing near the doorway. She smiled to herself, and looked up at Yami. He was staring into space. 

"Yami?" 

He looked down at her and smiled. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing....you just seemed...out of it." She said softly. 

"Oh....it's nothing." He said as she pulled apart from him. 

"Are you sure?" She asked as he sighed. 

He didn't answer.

"Want to sit down?" She asked as he shook his head. 

"No, it's really okay." 

"Yami....did I tell you that I know when you are lying?" She said as he sighed. 

"I was just thinking about what happened before..." He said, not looking at her. 

"Yami, don't let what happened before trouble you," she continued, "this is our night." 

He nodded and drew her toward him, as the melodious song in the background ended. She hugged him back and rubbed his back gently. He sighed and let her wash away his troubles. She soon pulled apart from him to hear a man at the podium lay down a speech before them. 

__

"Fellow graduates, thank you for attending our lovely reunion we've had the pleasure of bringing you today....I'm glad that most of you could make it." He sighed and looked at the audience. "As we draw this reunion to a close.....the last song I will bring you today....was a favorite in our day....called......*insert your favorite song here*......enjoy the rest of the night!" 

Tea looked at Yami and smiled as he put his arms around her waist. She pulled him toward her and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away and brushed a few strands of brown hair out of her face. She smiled and put her head on his chest as the song continued to play. 

As the song finally faded away, Tea started to fall asleep in his arms. He shook her lightly and whispered, "ready to go?" She quickly lifted her head up to look at him sleepily. 

"Yeah." She said as she walked over to the coat rack to get her purse and jacket. 

As he put her coat on for her, she grabbed her purse and said, "lets just tell the others that we are leaving." 

He nodded and looked for Yugi and the others in the crowd. He finally found Yugi and his date, sitting at a small table in the corner. He walked over, with Tea, and interrupted their conversation. 

"Alright guys, we're leaving." Yami said as Yugi looked at him. 

"Already?" Yugi asked as Yami nodded. "Alright then...I'll tell the others." 

"Bye Yugi," Tea said as they turned around and walked toward the doors. 

Upon leaving the gym, Tea spotted Seto Kaiba talking to a young woman near his limo. She sighed and grabbed Yami's arm for comfort. He held her close until he found his car in the parking lot. Tea looked at Seto Kaiba one last time and whispered to Yami, "I hope Kaiba finds happiness." 

Yami nodded and started the car. 

__

~Later~

"Okay, we're home." 

Tea yawned and stepped out of the car for some fresh air. As she walked around the car toward the sidewalk, she noticed that Yami was staring at the stars. She looked at Yami curiously, and walked toward him. He turned around and looked at her. 

"Did you have a nice night?" He asked as she smiled. 

"If you are talking about the_ second _night then, yes I did." She said as he sighed. 

"Are you sure? I mean," he sat down on the porch and looked at her, "I was trying to make the night special for you." He turned away from her and fiddled with his fingers, until she came and sat next to him. 

"Well, it was a night that I will never forget....so I guess it was special." 

He chuckled and took her hands in his. 

"Tea......I just wanted to say," he looked at her, "thank you." 

"Why?" She asked as he licked his lips. 

"Well, you are always there for me....even in the worse case scenario...." He said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Oh Yami......" She looked at him. 

"What? I just wanted to show my appreciation for a very special person." He said as he kissed his cheek. 

"You always know when to be romantic." She said as he blushed and looked back at the stars. 

There was a silence between them, that is, until Yami started rummaging through his jacket for something. Tea, being the curious one, looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking for. Finally he took out a small box and looked at Tea. She looked back into his eyes, having no idea what to expect. 

"Tea......" He said as she looked at him. "Ever since we got together....I have not stopped loving you. I think that you are the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life......even my past life." 

She laughed softly.

"What I'm trying to say is that I want you to stay by my side for as long as we both still love each other."

She didn't know what to say. 

"Tea.....will.....you do me the honor of being.....my wife?" 

He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and slipped it on her finger. 

"Yami...." 

She stood up quickly and looked at the ring. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. She turned to look at Yami, who stood up and looked at the pale Tea. He was actually growing scared that she wouldn't accept his proposal. 

He was wrong. 

"I can't believe this! Oh Yami! This is......oh my.....YES YES! Of course I'll marry YOU!" 

She exclaimed as she hugged him excitedly. She pulled away from him with tears streaming down her eyes. He wiped them away and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him lovingly. He deepened the kiss, allowing Tea to feel the passion he saved for this special moment. 

As they continued to kiss from on the porch, Isis watched them from a small limo in the distance. She was happy for them. It was about time Yami received some happiness in his life. She sighed and closed the window to the limo and told the driver to drive back to the museum. 

__

Soon Yami, the skies will be curtained by the presence of evil again, 

But alas, don't be troubled by the future, live in the present until the time comes.

Will you be ready? 

****

~THE END~ 

Finally, it's over. I know that there was a lot of hints about a fourth installment, but don't count on me to write one. If I don't....then I want you to think of your own little episode for "Simple but Complicated IV" I'll bet you will have something even better than mine!!!! Well, enjoy...and if anyone has any questions, suggestions, comments. I'm around @ missing.link@verizon.net 

****

Happy Memorial Day!!!!

__ __ __


End file.
